Babysitting Tropical Style
Babysitting Tropical Style is the 26th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 10th episode of season 2. In this episode, Pop and Uncle Fuzzy hire Sheega and Flippy to babysit Cub while they go out to an opera. Cast Starring: *Sheega *Flippy Featuring: *Pop & Cub *Uncle Fuzzy Appearances: *Disco Bear *Sniffles *Mime *Flaky *Kimimeeky *KoKo *Generic Tree Friends Plot On a beautiful sunny morning in Honolulu, Pop and Uncle Fuzzy are excited about the opera they are going to. Uncle Fuzzy tells Cub he can't come along. Pop calls for a babysitter to look after Cub while he and Uncle Fuzzy go to the opera. In Maui, Sheega picks up her phone and Pop is offering a babysitting job. Flippy comes out of his room and asks Sheega what's happening. Sheega explains a babysitting job. Flippy wants to help Sheega. Sheega tells Pop on the other end she and Flippy with babysit Cub. Pop agrees and hangs up. An hour later, Sheega and Flippy arrive at Uncle Fuzzy's beach house. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy hop into their jeep and tell Sheega and Flippy to do a wonderful job babysitting Cub. As Pop and Uncle Fuzzy leave, Sheega and Flippy walk in and go to Cub who crawls over to them. They look at Cub happily. Flippy picks up Cub and smells something stinky. Flippy discovers that the smell is coming from Cub's diaper. Sheega informs Flippy that Cub made a "no no" in his diaper. Flippy asks Sheega to change Cub, but Sheega asks Flippy to change Cub. After a short argument, they decide to do it together. They carry Cub up to his room to change him. Sheega and Flippy carefully place Cub on the changing table. Sheega strips Cub's dirty diaper and hands it to Flippy who throws it in the garbage can. Sheega cleans Cub's messy rear end with a baby wipe and puts baby powder on him. Cub gives Sheega a pee pee in the face but Sheega dodges it and laughs. Flippy opens the bedroom closet to find diapers. He sees the box of diapers next to a pile of bed sheets . Flippy grabs a diaper out of the box and grabs a pin and puts the diaper on Cub. Sheega gets out an air freshener to clear the air of Cub's accident. Cub seems happy with Flippy & Sheega changing him. Sheega and Flippy give high fives to each other. Later they head downstairs to let Cub play with toys. Sheega and Flippy watch some tv. Sheega turns on a war movie causing Flippy to flip out and become Fliqpy. Sheega sees Fliqpy and growls at him in a sexy manner. Fliqpy heads over to kill Cub but Cub crawls away outside. Fliqpy goes after Cub and Sheega chases after Fliqpy. Disco Bear is taking a walk on the beach. Fliqpy uses his hands to take Disco Bear's head off of him killing Disco Bear and Fliqpy's hands get hurt. Cub laughs in delight at the corpse of Disco Bear. KoKo sees Fliqpy walking past her and Fliqpy gets out his machete and stabs KoKo in the heart and pulls the heart right out of her killing her. Fliqpy then slashes KoKo's hula skirt to pieces. Sheega in the distance watches the action and smiles at Fliqpy and waves. Fliqpy smiles back at Sheega and waves. Mime is entertaining some Generic Tree Friends on the boardwalk. Cub paces by and Fliqpy grabs a chainsaw and kills Mime by slicing him in half. The other generics die when Fliqpy throws a hand grenade at them. Sniffles sees the carnage that Fliqpy has done. Fliqpy chainsaws the anteater's head clean off of him. Flaky and Kimimeeky are the targets next as Fliqpy chainsaws the two of them in half killing them. Cub has climbed onto a trash can and steps on a sharp can lid. Fliqpy gets ready to go in for the kill. Sheega has caught up with Fliqpy asks him if they should kiss. Fliqpy turns around and wraps his arms around Sheega while Sheega wraps her arms around Fliqpy and the two of them kiss. This causes Fliqpy to snap out of it and revert back to Flippy. Cub climbs out of the garbage can with a cut on his foot and makes Flippy take a look at what he had done. Sheega asks some generics to clean up the dead bodies. Cub stars crying when he sees his cut. Sheega picks up Cub, wraps his foot in gauze, and flies back to Uncle Fuzzy's. Flippy darts after her. When they return, they decide to feed Cub. Flippy finds the baby food and feeds it to Cub. Then Sheega puts Cub in his crib for a nap. She and Flippy go back downstairs and watch some TV. Flippy puts on a romantic movie and snuggles with Sheega as he wraps his arm on her. Later, Pop and Uncle Fuzzy return home from the opera as Cub awakens from his nap. Cub crawls down the stairs and Pop picks him up. Sheega and Flippy explain what happened. Pop is pleased. Uncle Fuzzy gives Sheega some money and Sheega and Flippy leave ending the episode. Moral: "Big things come in small packages!" Deaths * Fliqpy pulls Disco Bear's head off of him with his hands. * Fliqpy stabs KoKo in the heart and he pulls out KoKo's heart. * Mime is sliced in half by Fliqpy's chainsaw. * A grenade kills a crowd of generic tree friends. * Sniffles' head is chainsawed off of him by Fliqpy. * Flaky and Kimimeeky die when Fliqpy chainsaw them in half. Injuries * Fliqpy's hands get hurt after he yanks Disco Bear's head off. * Cub gets a cut on his foot in the garbage can by a can lid. Destruction * KoKo's hula skirt is torn to pieces. * Mime's striped shirt is torn when Fliqpy kills him. * When Fliqpy chainsaws Sniffles' head off, Sniffles' glasses fall off and break. Goofs * Cub's diaper pin changes directions during the chase. * Sheega's eyes get inverted as she growls at Fliqpy. * Sheega's patagiums are shown when growls at Fliqpy even though she is not airborne. They are also visible when she puts gauze on Cub's foot before she takes flight. Trivia * This is the first episode of HTF Hawaiian Style where Fliqpy kills KoKo and Kimimeeky. * Sheega and Flippy babysit Cub for the first time in this episode. * This is the second time Sheega kisses Fliqpy to snap him out of his fit and revert him to Flippy. The first was in Picnic of Peril. * Just like in Diaper Disaster, the "no no" in Cub's diaper is not shown, only the stink lines from it are shown. The "no no" is also not visible on Cub's rear end either. This is also the last episode where Cub makes a 'no no" in his diaper. In later episodes where Cub is getting changed, he will be shown just as shown as Pop or whoever changes Cub is finishing the job. * The box of diapers in Cub's closet reveal Cub's diaper size which is 2. * The box of diapers in Cub's closet also depict an image of a baby generic tree friend wearing a diaper crawling on the left looking out towards the left. This references the old package of Huggies Diapers. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes